


Thanksgiving Dinner

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino cooks Thanksgiving dinner for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Dinner

Dino pulled the turkey from the oven and set it on the counter. He would let it cool before he would call Terry to come carve it up.

“Looks good, mate,” Terry said from his spot in the doorway between the kitchen and dinning room.

Dino jumped. “Damnit, Thorne!” he snapped.

“Did I scare you?”

“I wouldn’t be swearing at you if you hadn’t,” Dino pointed out as he returned to working on the side dishes to the Thanksgiving feast he had planned the day before.

“I can recall a few other times where you’ve sworn at me and you weren’t scared,” Terry countered with a sly grin.

“Not having that conversation with you,” Dino said with deliberate seriousness. “Now, if you don’t want to be roped into helping finish dinner....”

“Point taken,” Terry said. He walked into the kitchen and brushed a kiss against Dino’s cheek. “I’ll set the table.”

“Good idea,” Dino said as he started to dish the mashed potatoes into a bowl. “The boys will be here any minute.”

“I nominate Rollie for dish duty,” Terry suggested with a smirk.

“You would.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I wish you two would call a truce in your little game of one-up-manship.”

“Alright,” Terry agreed as he picked up the dishes Dino had set out earlier. “Since you asked so nicely, we’ll behave today.”

Dino shook his head in bemusement. He’ll take what he can get when it came to Terry and Rollie. They were the biggest pranksters of their little family, and normally their prank war amused him, but lately it was just getting on his nerves.

“Are you alright?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

“You haven’t exactly been your cheerful self of late.”

“Just tired,” Dino answered with what he hoped was a warm smile. “It was a long month.”

“Are you certain?” Terry pushed because he knew Dino would never admit that there was something wrong until he ended up in misery on the couch or in the hospital. “You’re not hiding something from me?”

“No, I’m not hiding anything from you except maybe the fact that I’m not getting any younger,” Dino snapped in annoyance. He hated being second guessed. “Quit being a damn worry wart and go set the table.”

“Dino...”

“Not now, Terry,” Dino sighed. “Let’s just have a nice Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Fine,” Terry muttered. “We’ll revisit this later.”

“Fine,” Dino agreed with a tight smile. “Now, shoo. I need to finish cooking.”

Terry shook his head, but took the dishes and went into the dinning room and set the table.

*&*&*

Pleasantly full, Dino stretched out on the couch and joined in on the cheesy holiday movie marathon while keeping an ear out for Terry and Rollie as they cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes.

It felt good to be surrounded by his friends, and he was truly thankful to have them and Terry in his life.

With a yawn, he buried himself deeper into the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
